just a little bit
by nevermore199
Summary: a collection of house haikus. various characters and pairings. number twenty-nine: house x cameron.
1. housecameron: pretty

"why'd you hire me?"  
she asks. he says, "because you're  
extremely pretty."

-

at his words, something  
in her leaps, and despite her  
angry words, she floats.

* * *

_this will be a collection of house haikus. if you don't know what a haiku is, go to the ever-omniscient wikipedia._

_god, it's good to be back. _:)


	2. housecameron: hair

i dyed my hair blonde  
because i wanted to be  
over you. _(nice try.)_

_

* * *

i'm a house x cameron shipper. i'm very stubborn. this is the result._


	3. chasecameron: hand in hand

we're hand-in-hand as  
we walk through the blinding white--  
_oh, this paradise_.

* * *

_oh my god. sappy chase/cameron. what was i on?_


	4. foremanthirteen: falling

take my hand and lift  
me off the ground, because i'm  
falling hard (for you).

* * *

_i was thinking of kutner's funeral._


	5. housecuddy: addictive

you're more addictive  
than vicodin (and trust me,  
that's saying something.)

* * *

_took me a while to get this one right. i'm still not sure how i did._


	6. foremanthirteen: lips

your lips are colder  
than ice, and yet they warm me  
up faster than flames.

* * *

_i. d. k._


	7. thirteen: weak

i act strong, but i'm  
weak on the inside _(because  
i'm so scared to die)_

_

* * *

"last resort" was on earlier. and i heart thirteen._


	8. housecameron: cheat

you know i'm not the  
type to cheat (but you make me  
think hard about it)

* * *

_this is why they make fanfic..._


	9. housecameron: still i love you

she softly tells him,  
"you can be a real bastard."  
(but i still love you)

* * *

_thank god for netflix dvds. otherwise i would be going through severe house-withdrawal._

_well, okay, i am already. but still._

_(this is from "maternity," in case you didn't know.)_


	10. housestacy: thought

i thought maybe you  
loved me. thought maybe i loved  
you too. _(then we broke.)_

* * *

_a twelve-hour marathon provides much inspiration. (even though i'm not particularly fond of stacy.)_


	11. kutnerthirteen: time

i think maybe you  
and i could have been something.  
(wish we'd had more time.)

* * *

_because kutner x thirteen makes me smile. only it's dead. _: (


	12. wilsoncameron: fix

we're the fixers—we  
feel the need to heal. and so,  
this is what we do:

we push each other  
down, just so that we can pick  
each other back up.

* * *

_i couldn't get it into one haiku, so i made it two._

_when you look at it, wilson and cameron are really very similar. they both have the need to fix people—wilson more so than cameron, but still._


	13. wilsonthirteen: wait

wait for me; i'll take  
your hand (because i live to  
fix people like you).

* * *

_wilson x thirteen is something i only recently started paying attention to. it's not as cute as kutner x thirteen, but still very nice. and wilson is...y'know, alive._

_yeah._


	14. housethirteen: shards

we're two glass shards from  
the same mirror--cold, dying,  
and both broken down.

* * *

_house x thirteen is usually my fun pairing. most of the stuff i read on them is humor/romance--no drama, just fun. (and, okay, some smut. but fun.) but they are similar in that they both self-destruct to various extremes._


	15. wilsoncameron: problem

i want to fix you.  
you want to fix me. (do you  
see a problem here?)

* * *

_i'm not sure about this one. i just felt the impulsive need to spit something out. meh._


	16. housecameronchase: both

you're far away and  
he's right next to me, but i  
think i love you both.

* * *

_i can't help but be a little proud of the fact that i fit a love triangle into a haiku._


	17. housecameron: phone

now i'm sitting here  
at home, waiting for the phone  
to ring (but it won't)

* * *

_i wrote it with the end of "role model" in mind. but it could probably work for "human error," too._


	18. housecameron: cotton candy

now, every time i  
eat cotton candy, i think  
about you and me.

* * *

_takes place after "sports medicine." oh, how i miss the good old days._


	19. wilsoncameron: wounds

i will carve your name  
into my heart, right there with  
all the other wounds.


	20. cameron: time to go

(i wish i could stay)  
but i think it's finally  
time for me to go.

* * *

_some angsty cameron season-six-episode-eight depression._

_have i ever mentioned that i hate the producers of this show?_


	21. chasecameron: gone in the night

in the night, i reach  
for your hand--and realize you're  
not there anymore.

* * *

_i don't like chase x cameron and i don't think chase deserves to angst. but it was an idea, and it fits._


	22. housecameron: leaving

here i am, leaving--  
but i don't think you're coming  
after me this time.

* * *

_good old episode eight angst. i cried at the hameron scene. it was just so freaking sad._


	23. housecameron: linger

your kiss still lingers  
on my cheek, and your scent still  
lingers in the room.

* * *

_more episode eight angst. perhaps a little sappy for house, but whatever. not caring right now._


	24. housecameron: awake

in a dark room, i  
lie awake and miss you (though  
i said i wouldn't)

* * *

_could apply to a bunch of situations. possibly post-season three, or perhaps post-season-six-episode-eight._


	25. housethirteen: savior

i want to be the  
one who saves you (but i can't:  
i need saving too)

* * *

_just to break the spell._


	26. cameronthirteen: china

you are china--smooth  
white perfection, and all i  
want is to break you.

* * *

_these spells are long._


	27. wilsonthirteen: watch

you have to know that  
i'd watch you die, even if  
i couldn't save you.

* * *

_i don't really watch this show anymore. but i do still love haikus._

_thanks to all who have reviewed. i appreciate it._


	28. housecameron: one more time

and even now, i  
wish i could come back—just to  
see you one more time.

* * *

_i've never been the best updater._

_as always, thank you to those who have reviewed._


	29. housecameron: wonder

for years to come, i  
will wonder where you went, and  
why you didn't stay.

* * *

_you guys know i don't watch house anymore, right? and yet, somehow, i can still hold on to what i used to love. much like what gives me so much pain in life._


End file.
